


You Make Me Want To Stay

by Agentrogers17



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Past Relationship(s), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentrogers17/pseuds/Agentrogers17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You used to date Bucky Barnes.<br/>He is ex Winter Soldier you are trouble.<br/>Disaster is written all over it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make Me Want To Stay

**_I’ve been here before_ **

**_But always hit the floor_ **

**_I’ve spent a lifetime running_ **

**_And I always get away_ **

**_But with you I’m feeling something_ **

**_That makes me want to stay_ **

 

“So we met again.” I heard painfully familiar voice.

“Hello soldier.” I said giving him a smile.

“What are you doing here (Y/n)? What are you doing to yourself?” he asked. He silently came to stand next to me. He was like a cat. Big dangerous cat. Hot, silent and powerful. 

“I am doing my job.”

“Since when is killing for money your job?”

“It always was.”

“It never was. Come with me.”

“I can’t.”

“(Y/n).”

“James…”

“Don’t go.”

“I am sorry.” I said as I disapeared in the darkness of the night. My whole body aching to stay with him.

 

**_I’m prepared for this_ **

**_I never shoot to miss_ **

**_But I feel like a storm is coming_ **

**_If  I’m gonna make it through the day_ **

**_Then there’s no more use in running_ **

**_This is something I gotta face_ **

 

“You failed the mission.” said the man with dark grey suit and a mask.

“I know. I will fix it.”

“(Y/n) you are getting clumsy I don’t think you can do it.”

“I can.”

“If you will come here with empty hands one more time. You will have no hands at all.”

 

**_If I risk it all_ **

**_Could you break my fall?_ **

 

“You are hurt.” James said his big arms went around me and he lifted me.

“I have to finish the mission.”

“You are losing blood (Y/n). You need a doctor.”

“You don’t understand I have to finish it. Or they will kill me.”

“If you will stay here you will die. And I won’t let that happen.”

 

**_How do I live? How do I breath?_ **

**_When you’re not here I’m suffocating_ **

**_I want to feel love run through my blood_ **

**_Tell is this where I give it all up_ **

**_For you I have to risk it all_ **

**_‘Cause the writings on the wall_ **

 

“They stitched her up. She will be okay.” Steve said.

“Yeah.”

“Who is she Bucky?”

“She is the one who got the Winter Soldier out of his cage. She helped me become James Barnes again. She saved me.”

“You love her?”

“We had a relationship. But her life style… She worked for dangerous people. People who are hard to get rid of. She is in danger. She always is.”

“Maybe she could stay here.”

“She could but she won’t.”

“They will kill her.”

“Yes.”

“Bucky.”

“I wish I could stop her Steve but… It is not that easy.”

 

**_A milliom shards of glass_ **

**_That haunt me from my past_ **

**_As stars begin to gather_ **

**_And the light begins to fade_ **

**_When all hope begins to shatter_ **

**_Know that I won’t be afraid_ **

 

“You are leaving?” James asked. I was at the roof top ready to leave. He was wearing navy sweats and no shirt. A sight I could watch all my life.

“I have to.”

“No goodbyes?”

“James…” 

Suddanly his hands went around my waist and he pulled me to his broad nare chest and his lips crashed in mine. He kissed me with passion and pain. Passion because we mean to many things to each other and pain because we both knew this was the last time. This was the last time he would kiss me and I would be able to respond. I was a dead woman after here. They were waiting to kill me and there was nothing to do.

 

**_If I risk it all_ **

**_Could you break my fault?_ **

 

“I warned you (Y/n). Stupid, stupid, little girl. I warned you. Don’t come here with empty hands. Shame. You know… You are pretty and young. But you are stupid. Good bye (Y/n).”  he said and looked at his left. “Boys!”

Last thing I could remember was pain. I could hear how my bones broke. I could feel my warm blood all over my body. 

 

**_How do I live? How do I breath?_ **

**_When you’re not here I’m suffocating_ **

**_I want to feel love run through my blood_ **

**_Tell me is this where I give it all up_ **

**_For you I have to risk it all_ **

**_‘Cause the writings on the wall_ **

 

“Bucky I think I found her.” Steve said.

“Dead?”

“In coma. I don’t think she will survive.”

“How bad did they hurt her?”

“Very bad. All bones broken, nearly all her blood outside, it is a miracle she isn’t dead yet but still she won’t get better Buck. It is too serious.”

“But I can say good bye?”

“Yes. I think she was that much time.”

 

**_How do I live? How do I breathe?_ ** ****_  
_ **_When you're not here I'm suffocating_ ** ****_  
_ **_I want to feel love run through my blood_ ** ****_  
_ **_Tell me is this where I give it all up?_ ** ****_  
_ **_How do I live? How do I breathe?_ ** ****_  
_ **_When you're not here I'm suffocating_ ** ****_  
_ **_I want to feel love, run through my blood_ ** ****_  
_ **_Tell me is this where I give it all up?_ ** ****_  
_ **_For you I have to risk it all_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_'Cause the writing's on the wall_

 

“Can you believe it’s been 3 years?” I asked lookning at the grave in front of me. The grave that was keeping my heart and soul inside. The grave that was holding my future inside. “I just came from a mission you know. I was terrified that I wouldn’t be here on time. I don’r want to miss this date love. I want to be here for you. I want to be here. I just… I thought it would be hard to be without you. We never really were together. I know. But then I knew you were somewhere, alive, breathing. I knew you were there and there was a chance for us to meet again. But now… Now you are always here in eternal sleep. There is no way for you to come back. And I miss you. It is impossible doll. I love you. I gotta go. Steve knows what today means for me and he probably is worrying too much. I love you doll. Good bye.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Please leave kudos and comments.


End file.
